My Demons
by roarkh7895
Summary: This is a story a came up with. A new wizard comes to the guild and is filled with a horrible past but he doesn't remember a thing about himself. What magic does he use, what has he done? read to find out.
1. chapter 1

**My Demons**

 **Hey guys and gals back for another story got a fresh new idea and couldn't wait to get to typing it. Disclaimer I do not own Fairy tail. I only own my ideas and OCs. Warning this story will get dark. Don't read if you are easily disturbed. Note this will not go by the main story line so some details will be different.**

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Wendy was sitting with her boyfriend. Her and Romeo had been together for a year now and their life had been great. They loved each other dearly. Wendy felt like she was in a trance ever time he walked in the room. They both were 16 now. Wendy had become the talk of the guild among the boys (I say boy instead of guys to stress they are immature teens). Most of the boys that talked to Wendy were only wanting her for her body. She had grown into a modest woman figure recently. Romeo was different though. She never caught him staring at her "features". He never asked her to do anything that she didn't want to do. The whole guild thought they were the cutest couple ever.

"Wendy I was wondering if I could ask you a question" Romeo says right rubbing the back of his neck in anticipation. "Yes anything" Wendy says cheerfully. "Well my dad has recently got me a place to live by myself and I was wondering if we could live together" he says, "I know we are young and it's fast but I'd want you to be there with me". "I'd love to Romeo, I just need to talk to Carla" Wendy says with the biggest smile on her face. "No need I have already talked to her" Romeo says. Wendy looks over to Carla. Carla nods her head yes. "Okay Romeo Carla and I will get are stuff today" Wendy says jumping up. Wendy runs over to Carla.

"Not this time child" Carla says. "I believe it's time you two live alone" Carla says. "I will come and visit often but I will live with Happy" she says. "The Tom cat and I have started a relationship of are own" Carla says with smile as she looks at Happy. "I'm so happy, I'm glad you have found someone" Wendy says racing to her apartment to get her stuff. After a long day of packing she gets her suitcase and closes the door. She gets to Romeo's new apartment. It's a modest but spacious apartment.

"This will be your room babe" Romeo says as he opens the door. "I made a deal with Carla that we wouldn't sleep in the same bed" he says. "Don't worry babe, one day we can" Wendy says with a wink. Romeo gets a blush from this. Wendy walks in and puts her stuff down. She in packs it and makes the room perfect. They both rush back to the guild hall to spread the great news. On arrival the guild seems abandoned. "Where is everyone. We was just here and it was filled" Wendy asks. They both walk to Merajane (sorry if it's misspelled that's how it sounds) who was cleaning cups off behind the counter. "Where is everyone Merajane" Romeo asks.

"They all went on jobs, a lot of job requests came in and master said for everyone to take one" Merajane says. "He even wanted me to, but I have too much to do these days" She says. "Well we have wonderful news for the whole guild" Wendy says. They tell Merajane the whole story.

 **Just outside of Magnola's city limits**

A man was walking towards the city with X-seed beside him. All of a sudden Acnologia lands behind him.

"You followed me" the man says. Before he could react he was blasted by Acnologia. His limp body flew threw the air. His X-seed not far behind.

 **Back in the guild hall**

"That's great news the whole guild will be so happy" Merajane says with a big smile. Suddenly the doors of the guild fly open. The man's body hits the wall behind Merajane. He flops to the ground. Merajane runs to the door to see what caused it but nothing was there. Wendy and Romeo pulled him out from behind the bar.

"He is hurt bad, Wendy can you heal him" Romeo asks. "I'll try" Wendy says as she summons her healing magic. Just as Wendy makes contract she is shocked by a powerful force and thrown back. "WENDY!" Romeo yells. Wendy hit the wall behind her. "Wendy are you okay" Romeo asks as he helps her up.

"Yes I'm fine" she says holding her head in pain.

"Help me get this man to the infirmary" Merajane says as she picks the man up.

 **Outside the guild hall**

"You will never escape me, my spawn" Acnologia says as he flies away.


	2. 2

**My Demons**

 **Hey guys back for another chapter hope you liked the last one. Again don't own Fairy tail just my OC's and ideas.**

The man starts to wake up. He looks around and sees that he is in a hospital bed. He gets up and proceeds to exit the infirmary. His legs fail him and he flops to the floor. Merajane walks in and rushes to him.

"You need to rest sir" Merajane says as she put as him back in bed. "Where am I?" he asks. "You are in the Fairy Tail infirmary"she says. "How did I get here" he asks. "You came crashing through are door a couple of days ago, you were bruised and beaten" she says. "Who are you" he asks. "I'm Merajane, who might you be" she asks. He searches his memory for who he was and why he was here but his mind was blank. He looked down in shame. "I don't know" he says. Merajane look at him in shock. She smiles slightly. "Don't worry your memory will come back, you were hit pretty hard" she says softly. "You seem to have been part of a guild do you remember what it name is and what magic you have" Merajane says pointing to his shoulder where a guild mark was. He looked at it. He didn't recognize it. "I don't know either, I can't remember" he says distraught. "Don't worry your memory will come back just rest" Merajane says as she gets up. "I'll be back down in a little bit with some food I'm sure your hungry" she says as she leaves the room. The man sat there alone trying to remember who he was and where he came from.

 **At the top of the guild**

"Merajane Is their any improvement" Makarov asks. "Yes master, he is awake, but he doesn't have his memory of himself" Merajane says. Makarov sat and thought for a minute. "Is their any progress on his guild mark" he asks.

"No master, we have comb all of the known guilds, even in the dark guilds" a woman says looking up from the scroll she was reading. "Okay Levi keep looking" Makarov says.

"Master may I go down and check on him, I'd like to talk to him" Wendy asks. "Yes Wendy" Makarov says. She walks down the stairs to the infirmary. She walks in the infirmary to find he is standing up and walking around. "Sir you need to be in bed" Wendy says.

"Its okay I feel a lot better, I must of had a swift recovery" he says as he turns around. "So is your memory back" Wendy asks. "Sadly no" He says. "Maybe I can help" Wendy says as she walks up to the man. "kneel down" she says. As she puts her hands on his head and starts to activate her magic. After about a minute a sudden burst of magic sends Wendy flying. "Ahhhhhhh" Wendy screams as she is flung against the wall. The man rushes to her. "Wendy are you okay" he asks. "Yes I'm okay" Wendy says as he helps her up.

"Wendy are you okay" a man asks as he rushes down the stairs followed by Romeo. He sees the man helping Wendy up. "What did you do to her" he asks his fist engulfed in flames. "No Natsu he did nothing" Wendy says. "I was trying to help him recover his memory and as I started something blocked me from healing him" she says, "Its a pretty intense spell someone has put on him to make him forget his past". "Did I help you any" she asks. "Yes I can remember my name now" the man says with a smile. "my name is King, or at least that's all I remember" he says. "Do you remember anything else King" she asks. "No sorry" King says. "Well maybe if I try again you'll remember more" Wendy says. "No Wendy don't, you'll get hurt again" King says. "Well since you're all better now let's introduce you to the guild" Natsu says as he rushes up the stairs.They all walk up the stairs except King. "I'll be up there in a minute got to grab something" king says as he run into the infirmary. King gets a splitting headache and falls to the ground holding his head.

"You'll know who you are when I am ready for your return" a voice says. "Who are you, how do you know me" King asks. The headache goes away and King sees he is on the ground. He gets up and walks up the stairs. King gets to the top of the stairs and is greeted by the warmest welcome anyone could imagine. It was odd to him since he was not in his own guild. "I thank you for the warm reception, I think I should be going" king says to the whole guild.

"Why do you have to go" Wendy asks. "I need to figure out who I am" King says.

"King you need to stay here, your body has fully recovered but your mind has not" Makarov says. "You will be a temporary member of are guild till you fully recover, and that's final" he says. "I guess I have no choice" King says. They all cheer. Wendy cheered very loudly and looked at King very longingly. Romeo noticed this and didn't like it. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to their apartment.

"Romeo what's wrong" Wendy asks as she is pushed in the door. As she turns around she feels a hand smack her across the mouth. She falls to the ground in surprise and pain. "You stay away from King" Romeo says. " Your mine you hear" he says as his angered face turns into a sly grin. "And I'll make sure you know that" he says as he dragged her to his room. The whole way she was kicking and pleading with him not to. He shut the door and the screams subsided to muffled yells.


	3. 3

**My Demons**

 **Hey guys back for another chapter. Again don't own Fairy tail just my OC's and ideas.**

Wendy woke up. She was naked laying in bed with Romeo. All she could do was start sobbing. Last night was like a nightmare to her. Now she had no choice but to stay. If she tried to leave he would just get more violent with her. Romeo woke up and put his pants on.

"You will tell no one about last night, you hear or I'll make it worse on you" he said. Wendy laid there in fear and said nothing. "Now put your clothes on you whore" he says as he shuts the bedroom door. Wendy got up and looked at herself. She had marks all over her body but Romeo was careful not to leave anywhere her clothes wouldn't cover up. She could barely move without shooting pain. She put her dress back on and opened the door. "Since your like this you will stay home today" Romeo says as he walks out the door. Wendy goes to her room and cries.

 **At the guild hall**

"Hey Romeo, where is Wendy" Carla asks as Romeo gets to the guild. "Oh she is at the house she said she didn't want to be bothered by anyone today" Romeo says. "Is she okay" she asks. "Yes she is just tired she stayed up late last night" he said as he walked away.

 **Time skip (3 months later)**

King woke up in the dorm. His memory of his life or magic still hasn't came back. He was waiting for today. Today Makarov is letting him go on a job. He will meet his partner for the job at the guild. He was not told who his partner would be.

 **At Wendy's house**

Wendy woke up in a cold sweat. Master had told her she was going to be going with King on his job today. Romeo had tried to go with them but master refused. Since this news had come Romeo had gotten even more violent with her. He made sure she knew she was his. Ever night she cried herself to sleep. No one in the guild had noticed what had been going on Romeo made sure of that. He was always around when someone was talking to her. She got up and got dressed. When she opened the door she felt a hand pull her back.

"You tell king anything and you'll regret it" Romeo says. He picks her up and spanks her. When he gets done Wendy can't sit down without pain shooting through her. She walks to the guild. King was waiting for her in front of the guild.

"Are you my partner for this" King asks. "Yes" Wendy says. They start walking towards the destination. King notices that Wendy is limping. "You okay" he asks. "Yea my leg just hurts a little" she said. "Well here get on my back" King says as he kneels down. She gets up on his back and he starts walking. "So as we are walking there let's get to know each other" he says. "Okay" she says. "I am 16, I use Dragon slayer magic, my best friend is Carla, I've always want to get stronger" she says with a smile. "Thats great, I've wish I had your type of magic, I've heard your really powerful and always able to help your friends" he says. They both continue getting to know each other. They get to their destination and both of them are laughing. Wendy was actually feeling joy once again and she loved it. "One time Natsu was trying to get a taco and the guy messes up his order and put 10 ghost peppers in his taco, Ik Natsu can breath fire but his mouth burst into flames that day" Wendy says. They both burst into laughter. They both go silent when they see the town. The town was in shambles. "What happened here" King asks. A man was laying on the ground. Wendy jumped down and rushed over. "Sir are you okay" she asks.

"look…….out" the man says. Acnologia lands behind them. "Wendy lookout" King yells as he dives and tackles her out of the way. King picks her up and runs to a nearby cave. As he gets inside he is shot in the back by Acnologia. The blast from the shot causes the cave entrance to collapse.


	4. 4

My Demons

Wendy woke up in a dark cave. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She heard a grunt echo through the cave. She remember how she got here. "King where are you" Wendy asks?

"Over here" King says very weak. Wendy hears him cough. All of a sudden light fills the cave. Wendy blinks for a minute letting her eyes adjust. She looks at King he was holding a tiny white flame. "King your magic" Wendy says. "I know I got my memory of my magic back," he says looking down, "and how I got the magic." "What magic do you use" Wendy asks. "King Dragon Slayer Magic" King says. "Wow! I've never heard of that kind of magic" Wendy says. "Yea cause their has been no other like me" he says. "Why" she asks. "I'm a first generation King Dragon slayer, you should know what that means" he says. "You got your magic from the king of dragons, Acnologia" she says as she starts to back away from him. "I don't blame you for being afraid" King says as his legs go limp and he falls to the ground. Wendy rushes over to him. On his back is a giant burn mark. "Here be still" she says as she summons her magic. "No Wendy don't you'll get hurt" he says trying to push her away. "you saved my life I have to repay the favor" Wendy says as she starts to heal his wound. The wound starts to heal. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" Wendy screams as she gets hit with magic shocks one after another. "Wendy stop your getting hurt" he says as he pushes her away. She falls to the ground dark electricity flowing through her body. "No I will not let you die" King says. He starts to suck the dark energy out of her. He gets it out of her but she still lay unconscious. He took off the jacket he wore and put it over her limp body. "Stay strong Wendy" King says as he lets the last bit of light fade away.

At the guild

"Wendy and King have been gone for quite a while they should he back by now" Romeo says standing in the guild door. "We will go look for them tomorrow" Natsu says as he ruffles Romeos hair. "let's sleep for the night" Natsu says as he goes to lay down.

In Wendy's mind

She awoke in a pitch black room. She thought she was still in the cave, but when she called out for King no one answered. All of a sudden a piercing light erupted in the room. She cleared her eyes figuring she would find king, It wasn't. In front of her was Romeo surrounded in a dark ora. He launched a fireball at her she couldn't move. It hit her directly in the face.

"Now King won't think your so pretty, I'll burn that face off you, you whore" Romeo says as he launches another one directly at her face.

"Romeo please stop" she pleaded. Her cries went unheard. Just as he fired another at her she snapped awake.

Wendy's point of view

I awoke in the cave. I found that some light started to seep in through the cracks. I found King asleep near the fallen rubble. I looked myself over seeing if I had any bruises from the fight. I didn't have any new ones besides the ones from Romeo.

"He beats you doesn't he" I heard King ask. "I saw the bruises on you, and they are old they aren't fresh" he says. I couldn't hold tears back anymore. All of the rape and abuse came back to my mind. It was to much. I closed my eyes and fell to the ground sobbing. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a embrace. I cried for what it feels like hours. I only stopped cause I couldn't anymore. I looked up at King and he had a smile of pure hearted sympathy. "He can't get you now" he said. I couldn't believe something taught of something so evil, could be so caring. I stayed in his arms for hours and we just sat there. We both fell asleep.

Back in Wendy's dream

The sting of the fireball was still fresh on her face. Romeo stood over her, fireball in hand. He brought it next to her face. "Say goodbye slut" Romeo says as he brought it closer.

"You won't touch her" King said. "King Dragon roar" king says as a brilliant white flame shoots out of his mouth. Romeo evaporates as the flame passes over Wendy. The room is lit by the flames to revel a beautiful flower field. King picks me up and sets me down on a bed of flowers. "Sleep well Wendy" he says as he kissed me on the forehead. "I love you my little sky dragon" he says.

KINGS POV

I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful girl I held in my arms. He must be a monster to hurt such a beautiful girl. He will die. I will not let him hurt her ever again. I feel myself start to drift to sleep. I kiss her on the forehead. "I love you my little sky dragon" I say as my eyes shut.


	5. 5

My Demons

Wendy's POV

I awoke to the sound of rocks moving. I looked up and King was still holding me.I felt so safe in his arms, but Ik he have to let me go before Romeo saw us. He wouldn't want me. I'm a used and abused slut that's all I ever will be.

"King it's time to wake up" I say getting up. " huh, oh yea" he says as he stands up. "It sounds like someone has come for us" I say. "yea sure does" he says. One of the boulders move away to reveal sunlight, but what was next was a horrible sight. Acnologia head appeared in the cave. It opened its mouth and charged up a blast. There was nowhere to go we were dead. I feel King tackle me to the ground. The same white flame I saw from my dream engulfed the room, but I wasn't feeling it scorch me. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" King screamed as the flames burned him. " NO KING" I scream as tears stream down my face. The flames stopped and King falls on top of me.

"Hahaha you're to late you pests I have already burned them alive" I heard a deep rumbling voice say. I hear wings flap and feel the ground shack.

"Fire Dragon roar" I hear Natsu yell. I feel King's body get lifted of mine. Natsu helps me up. "What happened to King" Natsu asks as he puts him on his shoulder. "He saved me by putting himself between me and Acnologia's flame" I say. "Let's get out of here before he decides to come back" Natsu says as we walk out of the cave. As we exit the cave I see all of team Natsu there. One face I didn't want to see though. All my dread and fear came back. I'm never gonna escape him. We all go back to the guild.

At the guild infirmary

"Will he be okay, Merajane" Natsu asks. "His Injuries are bad, I'm not sure" Merajane says. "All we can do is wait and see" she says.

"I'm gonna stay with him for a while" Wendy says. They all walk away but Romeo stands at the door. He gave her the evil eye. At that moment she knew it wasn't gonna be a good night. Once Romeo had left she started crying. She grabbed Kings hand and kissed his lips. "I'm sorry King, I don't know if I'll ever see you again" she said as she ran out of the room crying. She ran to her house knowing she was gonna get punished. Romeo was waiting in the living room. "Just get it over with Ik your gonna beat me again" she says. She feels the first slap of many to come. Tears spilling out of her eyes.

KINGS POV

I felt like a million knives were stabbed in my back. I felt a soft pair of lips touch mine and a soft hand squeeze mine. I shot up. "where is Wendy" I ask as I open my eyes.

"She went to her house, King you need to rest" Merajane says as I get out of bed. "No I got to get to her" I say as I fight the pain. "Get Natsu, Wendy is in trouble" I say as I force myself up to that stairs. I get to the top of the stairs to find Natsu waiting. I through my arm over him and he helps me get to Wendy's house quick.

"You still haven't told me how she is in danger, King" Natsu says as I open the door. I open the door to find Wendy on the floor beaten half to death. Romeo charging up another fireball. I jump and protect Wendy. I feel the burning pain of the fireball on my back. I hear a scuffle behind me. I look up to see Natsu has Romeo held to the floor. "Romeo what is wrong with you that's Wendy don't you remember" Natsu says trying to reason with him.

"He remembers everything" I say. "He is completely aware of who and what he is doing, he has been beating her for a while now" I say getting up. "Now he will pay for ever bruise he ever put on her" I say. "Natsu get out of the way, let's see how he does against someone who actually fights back" I say. "King Dragon Slayer steel talons" I scream. I was still hurt so my speed was greatly diminished. He easily dodged my attack. I felt him kick me in the back right where Acnologia burned me. I fell down in pain.

"Ha you thought you can beat me I'm stronger than you think" he says. He launches fireball after fireball at my back. Each one going deeper than before. "Why are you even try to protect this slut, that's all she is, a no good whore" he says. With this I snap. "King Dragon slayer roar" I yell as I turn my head toward him. The fire breath is a direct hit and he is sent flying. I lose all sense of reality and fall over. The last thing I remember seeing is Wendy's bruised and beaten face and then black and nothing more.


	6. 6

My Demons

Hey guys back for another chapter hope you like what is going on so far don't worry there's a lot more to come. Sorry this one is so short.

Wendy's POV

All I could feel was pain. My body felt like it was broken into a million pieces. I opened my eyes expecting to see Romeo still beating on me but I saw King. I looked around with my eyes. I was in the fairy tail infirmary. Why was I here. Had Romeo brought me here after beating me. I rolled on my back and sharp pain felt like it lit me on fire. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed. Even screaming caused me pain now.

"Wendy you need to stay still" I hear a voice tell me. I look around to find Merajane standing beside me now. "What happened" I ask. "Natsu brought you and King back in after King went out after you" she says with a weak smile. "Oh, I'm guessing you know now" I say. She simply nodes her head yes. I feel tears well up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, I was just scared" I say. She grabs my hand. "it's okay you're safe now" she says. "Is King okay" I ask. "He is in pretty bad shape, we don't know if he will make it" she says. I can't hold it anymore my tears spill over. Merajane stands there and comforts me the whole time I cried. "I love him Merajane, please keep him alive" I say. "You need to focus on yourself right now" Merajane says.

Time skip(1 month later)

It only took me about two weeks to recover from my injuries. I visit king everyday hoping he will wake up. There is no response from him. He has slight breathing and that's it. He worries me. He saved me countless times and I can't help him. I would use my magic to heal him but it wouldn't help. Plus Master forbade it. I wasn't fit to use magic. All I could do is sit by and hope. I break into tears and sob into his chest. "Please wake up King" I say. I hear a slight grunt come from King. I look up at him to see his eyes flutter open. A wave of joy rushes over me. "King your awake" I yell as I hug him tightly. I hear him yelp in pain. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm just so happy to see you alive" I say.

"it's okay Wendy, I'm glad to see your okay" he says. "How long was I out" he asks. "you've been unconscious for a month" I say. He gets a surprised face. "I was out that long" he asks. I nod my head yes. "can you do something for me" he asks. "anything" I say wanting to help. "can you go get me something to eat" he says as his stomach growls. I rush upstairs to Merajane. "he's awake" I scream to the whole guild.

KINGS POV

I hear the whole guild erupt into cheering. I hear Wendy's happy laughter. It made me smile. She was a amazing girl I'm glad I could help her. I hope she stays happy. No matter what I will have to do I will do it to keep her smiling. I hear her come back down the steps.

"here is your food" she says. I turn to her and smile. "thank you Wendy" I say as she set the food down where I could get to it. I start to eat and then I get brave and ask something I never thought I would. "Wendy I was wondering something" I say. "Yes" she says. "would you be my girlfriend?" I ask. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes" she says. I couldn't help but smile at her. "I love you my little sky Dragon" I say. "I love you my dragon king" she says. The rest of the day we talk as people come in and out the infirmary.

In a cave not far from Magnolia

"enjoy your time of free will, spawn" Acnologia says. "A war is coming soon" he says with a evil laugh. "And you will be the cause of it" he says.


	7. 7

My Demons

It was a bright and sunny day. It was the perfect day. Laying in a grassy field was Wendy laying on a picnic blanket. The wind blew her hair. "This is perfect, how you find this place king" Wendy says as she looks up as King walks up the grassy knoll. "Found it when I was heading on a job the other day" King says as he sets the basket down. He pulls out a few sandwiches. I little bit of coleslaw. A chocolate cake. They both eat their meals and just lay there and watch the clouds. "King I was wondering" she says turning towards him. "what is it" he asks turning toward her. "have you ever thought about me in anyway besides as a girlfriend" Wendy asks. "What do you mean" he asks confused. "King I've seen you look at me in certain ways" she says with a smug look on her face. King gets a blush he was embarrassed now. "I'm sorry Wendy I don't mean to, please don't think that's the only reason I'm dating you" he says. Wendy gets up and rolls King on his back and straddles him. "don't worry, I'm yours to do whatever you want to do with" she says in a seductive tone. She launches herself at him. Their lips collide. Wendy was trying her best to be good at this but she had never done this before. They both fight for control. Wendy eventually let's King take control. King smirks at this. He reaches for the edge of her dress and starts to pull it up. He get to Wendy's ass and starts to grasp it. At his touch Wendy stops and gets off him. "Did I do something wrong" he asks getting up. Wendy starts to cry. King rushes to her side and holds her. She cries into his chest. After a while of crying she looks up at him. "I'm sorry Wendy I didn't mean to overstep" he says. Wendy looks into his deep blue eyes. She can see pure honesty. "it's not you king, I thought I was ready, but I'm not" she says tears coming back to her eyes. "Hey it's okay, don't cry" he says wiping away her tears. "No it's not, Ik you want to do that stuff, and I'm to scared to" she says falling into his chest. King can feel the tears soak through his shirt. He starts to sing a song he thought would help.

(This is "The One" by Gary Allen)

 _No rush though I need your touch_

 _I won't rush your heart_

 _Until you feel on solid ground_

 _Until your strength is found, girl_

 _I'll fill those canyons in your soul_

Wendy felt herself stop crying all she could hear and feel was the deep rumble in Kings chest. She was entranced by his voice.

 _Like a river lead you home_

 _And I'll walk a step behind_

 _In the shadows so you shine_

 _Just ask it will be done_

 _And I will prove my love_

 _Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

 _Somebody else was here before_

 _He treated you unkind_

 _And broken wings need time to heal_

 _Before a heart can fly, girl_

 _I'll fill those canyons in your soul_

 _Like a river lead you home_

 _And I'll walk a step behind_

 _In the shadows so you shine_

 _Just ask it will be done_

 _And I will prove my love_

 _Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

 _Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true_

 _All I want to do is give the best of me to you_

 _And stand beside you_

 _Just ask it will be done_

 _And I will prove my love_

 _Until you're sure that I'm "the one"_

"I do trust you king" Wendy says. "I love you king" she says. "I love you to Wendy" he says. For the rest of the day King and Wendy sit there and hold each other, just enjoying the others company.


	8. 8

My Demons

Three people stood outside of the guild hall. The three of them locked in a fierce battle.

Flash back (1 day before)

KINGS POV

I was sitting in the guild hall chatting with Wendy. Wendy and I have fallen deeper for each other.

"Hey king, I would like to talk to you" Erza says as she walks up. "sure what's up" I say. "I challenge you to a duel" Erza says. The whole guild freezes and looks at them. Natsu jaw drops to the floor.

"No fair I wanted to challenge him" Natsu yells. He charges towards us. "Erza we will fight to see who fights King" Natsu says.

"Why don't you both just fight me together" I say with a smirk. The whole guild let's out a gasp of surprise. "Alright it's on" Natsu says.

A few hours before the fight

Wendy's POV

I was scared for King. I knew he was strong but he was going up against two of fairy tails strongest warriors.

"Wendy what's wrong" King asks. I look up at him. "I don't want you to fight them, you might get hurt" I say grabbing and holding him tightly, while burying my face in his chest. I feel him wrap his arms around me and kiss my forehead. I look up at him. "No worries, I will be okay Wendy" he says. He leans down and kisses me.

Back in present time

They all are going at it hard. Erza would fire an attack off and King would dodge it, to only get hit by Natsu.

"Heaven's wheel armor" Erza shouts. She launches all her sword directly at King. "Fire Dragon roar" Natsu says as he fires his breath at King. The swords and the fire breath combine into a deadly attack. They hit King with the force of a semi truck. He goes flying.

Wendy's POV

My heart sank when I saw King get hit by that. "KING" I scream. I run over to him. "King please be okay" I say getting up to him. I break down crying I don't think anyone could survive a attack like that.

"We are sorry Wendy we didn't mean to over do it" Natsu says as he puts his hand on my shoulder. I jerk away from him. I was about to scream at them when I heard laughter.

"Oh that was a amazing attack" King says as he sits up. "King you're okay" I say as I hug him tight. "come on Wendy have a little more faith in me" king says. "Now the real fight begins" he says as he stands up. I go back to the crowd and stand there watching hoping he will be okay.

Third person POV

They relock in battle but this time it was different. King took the opening move. "King Dragon roar" king says as he lets a blast of pure white flame unleash on the two. The flame subsides and Erza had blocked it with her adamantine armor (it's the one that makes the shield that can stop about anything). Natsu had tried to eat the flame but couldn't and was knocked out of the fight. Erza dropped her amore and went to her clear heart clothing (the one where she has no amor on just a pair of pants and wrap around her chest with two blades). She rushes king and lands a few strikes on him. He suddenly shifts behind her. Before Erza can even turn around King attacks. "King Dragon steel talon" King says as he hits Erza. This sends her flying across the battlefield. She hits the ground hard. King walks over to both of them and helps them up. The whole crowd cheers. They all go in the guild and have a party to celebrate the victory.


	9. warning lemon, chapter 9, mature 18

My Demons

Warning this chapter will contain sexual content. If your under 18 do not read will not pertain to the main story line so you won't miss anything.

It's been a year since we have left off.

It had been a long day for all of fairy tail. Everyone had been on missions. King and Wendy had been fighting a horde of monsters. They both walk in to their apartment. King walks over to the bed and falls on it. "You okay baby" Wendy asks. "Yea just sore" king says as he rolls over on his back. Wendy straddles him. She starts kissing his neck. "Wendy what are you doing" he asks. "I'm gonna help you" she says as she looks at him. "are you sure" he asks. "Just be gentle with me baby" she says as they start kissing. He slowly moves his hands down her body. He gets to the bottom of her dress and pulls it's up. He grabs her ass. Wendy tenses up. "are you sure your ready" king asks. Wendy let's her body loosen up. "Yes king, I'm ready" Wendy says as they continue. Wendy stands up and pulls her dress off along with her panties and bra. She instantly notices the rather large bulge in Kings pants. She takes kings pants and boxers off. "Wow they don't call you king for nothing" Wendy says with a smirk. "I hope you'll fit inside me" she says. He pulls her up to give her a kiss. "don't be scared I'm gonna be genital with my little sky dragon" he says. Wendy goes back down to her knees and puts the tip in her mouth. She had never done this before. So she wasn't the best, but the moans and groans of pleasure were good signs that she was doing something right. She loved the taste though she couldn't get enough. She started bobbing her head back and forth trying to get more of this amazing taste. She kept this up for a minute till she heard King let out a low growl. All of a sudden a huge stream of liquid shot into Wendy's mouth. She jerked back in surprise and the rest splattered on her face. "sorry baby it just felt to good" he says chest heaving. Wendy smirk at how much she pleasured her man. "i guess it's time for the main event" Wendy says as she bends over. To her surprise king picks her up and puts her on the bed. "not just yet" he says as he puts his head between her legs and gets the first taste of her honey pot. Just the slightest lick causes shivers to go up her spine."ohhh" wendy moans as King starts to eat her.He licks like a wild animal. Wendy couldn't keep quiet if she tried everything he was doing to her was causing waves of pleasure to go through her. She felt something start to build up in her lower stomach. "King something is happening" Wendy says unsure of what her body was doing. She felt him start to buzz his lips against her sacred lips. She felt the pressure keep building and building to the point she couldn't hold it anymore. "KING!!!!" Wendy screams as her eyes roll in the back of her head and she arches her back. Her sweet juices flow from her pussy. After a minute or two she finally regains control of her body. "Wow" is all Wendy can say. "Yea" king says as he gets on top of her. He aligns his massive dick to her pussy. He looks at her eyes to make sure she is ready. "Just go slow king" she says. He slowly pushes in her. Her pussy is tight. It gripped and squeezed his dick. With inch pushed in she would winse and wine in pain. He would stop and make sure she was alright but she would keep telling him to keep going. He hilted himself inside her. Her pussy flexed and stretched to accommodate his huge size. After a minute the pain subsided. King started to slowly thrust into her. The whimpers of pain were slowly starting to fade replaced by moans of pleasure. "Faster king" she whispered. At that king couldn't hold back anymore. He started to rut her. With deep fast thrusts. She couldn't believe the pleasure she was getting from this. When Romeo had raped her it never felt anything like this. She moaned and squealed in pleasure. She felt that same pressure start to build up inside her again. "King I'm about to…" is all she can say before it becomes a illiterate gumble of squeaks and moans. "I'm about to, to baby" he says as his thrusts go from fast and deep to short and choppy. "KING!!!" Wendy screams as her walls tighten around him milking him. "WENDY" King screams as his seed is released deep inside of her. It took them a couple of minutes to recover from their orgasms. "that was amazing baby" Wendy says as King gets up. As his dick slides out of her she lets out a whimper. She didn't want him to get out of her. He lays down on the bed. "it was babe" he says. Suddenly Wendy jumps on top of him. "it's my turn to be in control, big boy" she says as she slams her ass down. His dick easily sliding back in. The rest of the night was just the two of them fucking in different positions. Their moans loud enough to wake the whole town.


	10. 10

My Demons

It had been a couple of years since King had asked Wendy to be his girlfriend. Everyone had gathered in the guild hall per Kings requests. He walk up on stage. "Thank you all for coming" king says. "I have a very special surprise for my love, and I wanted the whole guild to see" he says. "Wendy will you please come up here" he asks. Wendy jumps down from the bar that she had been sitting on. She rushes up to him. Once she gets on stage he turns toward her. He gets down on one knee and pulls a small velvet covered box. Wendy feels tears start to form. The whole guild let's out a gasp when he opens the box. Inside was a magnificent diamond ring. "Wendy marvell will you make me the happiest man on earth land and marry me" he asks. All she could was cry for a second she never had imagine this to happen. "Yes king" she says faintly as her voice is weak now. The whole guild listens very closely trying to hear her answer. "she said yes" king yells as he picks her up and swings her around as he hugs her. He puts her down and puts the ring on her finger. "now before everyone goes I have news for king" she says. "come here King" she says. King bends down and Wendy whispers something in his ear. The look on Kings face says it all it's something good. "ladies and gentlemen, this is the most exciting news ever" he says. "I'm gonna be a father!" he practically screams (I know Wendy is only 18 and king is supposed to be 19, I know this is a young age for this, but these days a bunch of girls are getting pregnant at a early age, no offense to any girl that has that is your business. Just a element for the story) The whole guild erupts into cheering. All of a sudden a strange noise is heard outside of the guild. The roof gets ripped off the guild. Acnologia appears where the roof used to be. King pushes Wendy in cover as Acnologia fires a breath attack. The whole guild is knocked out Instantly. Acnologia reaches in and picks up King. He flies off with King. "KING!!!!!" Wendy screams as Acnologia flies away.

In Acnologia's lair

King was hanging on a wall. He woke up and looked around. He didn't recognize this place but he knew he had to leave. As soon as he started to shake to get out his old guild mark started to glow and burn him. When he stopped it would stop."alright king think, what's a logical way out of this place" he says as he looks at what he had. Then Acnologia walked in.

"You don't remember this place do you, Dova-Kiin (means Dragonborn in Dragon, comes from skyrim)" Acnologia says. King gives no response. "Of course you don't, but you will soon" he says. "First let's get rid of that insulting mark" he says. His claw covers the fairy tail guild mark on Kings arm. Acnologia summons his dark magic to erase the mark. "Noooooooo" King yells as he summons his own magic to keep it. Acnologia is forced off him. "Fine keep it, it won't do you any good after today" Acnologia says as he fires a breath attack. King is consumed in dark magic. "I love you Wendy" is all King can say before he is taken over.

Wendy's POV

I felt my heart break. "Kings is in trouble guys" I say. Knowing something is wrong.

"We will find him Wendy" Natsu says as he hugs me trying to calm me down. I was sobbing. I had to find him.

Kings POV

I felt myself basically get ripped out of my own body. I was trapped in my body with no control. I could see what was happening and feel everything but I couldn't do anything.

Third person POV

"Now my loyal servant, it's time to serve your master" Acnologia says. "destroy that pathetic guild you once called home" he says. Kings body stands up and opens its eyes. They are pure black fire. "Yes master" king says in a demonic voice. As king flew off towards the guild hall. He gets to Magnolia and starts destroying everything. The whole guild rushes out to confront the threat. To their surprise it was king.

"What is king doing" Wendy asks. King walks up to the group. "King is no more only Acnologia pure evil rule" king says as he fire his breath at them they all lock in battle. To defend Magnolia.

"Wendy stay back" Natsu yells as they charge at King. They are wiped out within mere seconds. Even master Makarov. King starts to charges up a blast to destroy them all. "King stop" Wendy yells as she rushes out in front of him. "haha haha, little pest what could you do against me" king says. "King I know you're in there, please stop this" Wendy says. The fairy tail guild mark starts to glow pure white. " what is happening" king yells as the demonic presence starts to lose control. King falls to the ground. Wendy rushes to him. "King are you okay" Wendy asks. "Wendy you need to attack me" king says having a hard time to fight back the demon inside. "No king I can't do that" Wendy says. "if you want to save your friends you need to hit me with your most powerful attack right now" he says. "hurry Wendy do it for me" he says standing up. His eyes flash from his regular blue to black flames. They keep switching. "Wendy now" he yells as he clutches his head in agony. "Dragon slayer secret art, sky drill" Wendy says as she launches the attack. "thank you Wendy" king says right before he is hit with the massive attack. His body is sent flying. Wendy breaks down crying. She couldn't believe she just did that. She looks in the direction that his body flew to see him flying in the air. His eyes back to the black flame. She just sat there and sobbed. King flew away.

Kings POV

"you won't hurt her" I yell forcing my body to fly toward the cave. My body gets back to Acnologia's lair and land in it.

"did you kill them all" Acnologia asks. "No master, king got in the way" the demonic voice says. "he is more powerful than I once thought" Acnologia says. Acnologia grabs my arm and places his paw on my fairy tail mark. A sudden wave of dark energy encapsules my spirit to make a cage. I couldn't do anything now. It was completely in control. "Now king can not interfere" Acnologia says.


	11. 11

My Demons

"We will find King" Natsu says to a crying Wendy. "What if he doesn't come back to us, even if we find him" Wendy says. "he will come back he loves you" Natsu says. "How will we find him" Wendy asks.

"You may be the key to finding him" Erza says. "You are the closest to him, you know his sent" she says. "my smelling sense isn't as strong as Natsu" Wendy says. "Wendy you know him the best it wouldn't hurt to try" Erza says. Wendy lifts her head. She could find get a faint scent in the air but it wasn't enough. "Focus on his scent it should come to you" Natsu says. The wind starts picking up and more of his scent floods her nostrils. "I have his sent" she says. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Grey take off in the direction the scent takes them.

In Acnologia's lair

"We need to act fast, they will be after you soon" Acnologia says. "they will get here soon, and when they get here we will be ready" he says. King is walking around the cave setting up the traps.

Kings POV

"Okay there's a trap there" king says to himself making a mental note. He is making notes so he can tell his friends. I will not let them get hurt. All of a sudden the magic cage glows and shocks me. I feel myself pass out.

Wendy's POV

I was riding on the wagon that Erza pulled. I didn't feel like doing anything.I felt horrible. I know king begged me to attack him, but it hurt me to. I will never attack him again and I wouldn't let my friends hurt him either. I will get my king back no matter the cost. I jumped off the wagon and quickened the pace. I had to get to him.

Third person POV (team Natsu)

"Wendy is really pushing herself hard" Lucy says as she struggles to keep up. "guys i need to rest for a minute" Lucy says as her chest starts to heave for air. The group stops. Wendy turns around. "Come on Lucy it's not much further" Wendy says in aggravation. "sorry Wendy I just need a minute" Lucy says as she sits down on the ground. "Well call one of your spirits to carry you" Wendy says trying to hold her tongue. "I promise I'll be up in a little bit" Lucy says. "fine stay there I'm gonna go ahead since I care about King, the rest of you don't seem to care" Wendy screams as she storms off.

"I'll talk to her" Natsu says. He chases after her. "Wendy wait" he yells. Wendy stops but doesn't turn around. "Hey Wendy we do care" Natsu says as he gets up to her. She turns around and is crying. "I'm sorry Natsu I don't mean it, I'm just worried" she says as she falls into his chest. Natsu wraps her in a hug. "We know" Natsu says. They both walk back to the group. Wendy still has tears flowing down her face. "I'm sorry Lucy, I'm sorry everyone, I didn't mean what I said" Wendy says. Lucy rushes over to her. She hugs Lucy tightly. "We know, we are worried to" Lucy says. The whole group hugs Wendy.

"it'll be okay dear" Erza says as they all sit with Wendy. "We will find him, you just need to rest" Erza says. Erza pulls out a small sleeping bag for Wendy. "Here we all need to rest for the night anyway" she says as she lays the bag down. Wendy lays on the bag and falls asleep instantly. They start a campfire to keep them warm overnight.

"Erza what will we do if King doesn't change back" Grey asks. "We will have to end this if he doesn't, I know Wendy would never forgive us but what has to be done will be done, if it comes to that" Erza says. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Don't tell Wendy she will try to stop us if she knows" Erza says. "Her love for king will cloud her judgement" she says as she pokes at the fire. "it will not be a pleasant experience for any of us" Erza says. Everyone says "yea". "Now everyone sleep, we will be at Acnologia's cave by noon" she says.


	12. 12

My Demons

The sun rose over the tree tops and shone on the grassy plain where are heros slept. Wendy was the first to wake. She considered taking off before the rest awoke, but before she made up her mind she heard one of them stir. She looks over to see Lucy getting up.

"Why you up so early" Lucy asks as she stands up and stretches. "nervous" Wendy says as she curls up in a ball about to cry. Lucy walks up to Wendy and squats in front of her. "Hey don't worry we will get him back" Lucy says pushing Wendy's blue hair out of her eyes. Wendy launches herself at Lucy and hugs her tight. "Itll be okay" Lucy says as she holds Wendy trying to comfort her. "I can't imagine what your going through" Lucy says.

A few hours pass and everyone has woke up and on the move. They get to the cave entrance. The team walks in.

"so you finally made it" Acnologia says. They all are inside the cave. "Wait where's king" Natsu says. King appeared behind them. He blasted the entrance and it collapsed.

"Now this place will be your grave" king says. Everyone backs away from him. "Don't attack king go for Acnologia" Erza yells as she goes on the attack. Every attack they through at the Dragon was easily deflected. What made it worse king was picking them off one by one. He got Lucy first, then grey, then Natsu. "He's to fast" Erza says holding her ground to the fury of attack that king was dealing. "I have to get through him or Acnologia will win" Erza says. She summons her heavens wheel amore. She expertly guilds all of her swords with deadly accuracy. The swords dance around Kings body. He would jump toward Erza and a sword would hold him back. Suddenly the swords where gone but before he could react Erza was on top of him. She knocks him to the ground sword drawn. "I'm sorry Wendy" Erza says as she lifts her sword.

Kings POV

"Yes Erza do it" I says. "I welcome death" i say as I see the glint off the sword. A scream fills the cave.

"sky dragon roar" Wendy yells the blast soars over me and knocks Erza to the cave wall. I look around and find Wendy just standing there. I feel my body get up and lurch towards her. "attack Wendy" I yell but it's no use she can't hear me. "You little pest you just sealed your fate" the demonic voice says. "I know your in there King, I know you can hear me" Wendy says as she looks for any sight of me in my eyes. I feel my arm connect with her face. She stumbles to the ground and gets back up. "attack me Wendy" I scream. Apparently it got through cause what she said next made my heart sink. "No king I'm never gonna attack you again, I know your in there, come back to me" she says stepping toward me. "How dare you talk to me that way" the demonic voice yells. "I love you king" she says. I felt a blast charge up in me. "No Wendy move" I yell trying to get her attention. "King Dragon Slayer secret art, kingly light" the demonic voice says. The blast fires directly at Wendy. It hits her hard. She is flung across the cave. Her limp body. I couldn't watch. I closed my eyes and heard a loud smack.I opened my eyes to early. Her limp body falls off the wall and hits the ground. "WENDY!!!!!!!!!!" I scream. "How dare you hurt her" I say. "ahhhhhhhhhhhh" I yell as I charge up all the magic energy I had. "King Dragon secret art, cleansing light" I yell. My guild mark glows. The barrier around me shatters. "what is happening" the demonic voice asks. " Your end" I say. The light expands to cover my whole body. The light faded and I was in control but my power was doubled.

"it's his Dragon force" a weakened Erza says. " what are you doing" Acnologia roars. "avenging my loves death" I yell. I fly right at him. He fires a attack at me. His breaths envelops me but it didn't hurt. I suck in his breath and fire it back at him it's a direct hit. The dragon's massive body slams against the wall. He get up. "haha haha that tickled" he roars. Even in this state I was no match for him. "Who ever can stand get everyone out of here" I yell. I fly down and grab Wendy. Erza grabbed everyone else. As soon as we are out of the cave I give Wendy to Erza.

"what are you gonna do" Erza asks. "I'm gonna bring the mountain down on top of him" I says as she carries them away. I fly back in the cave full force and push the Dragon against the wall. "what are you doing you'll kill us both" Acnologia yells as I push him deeper into the mountain. "I'll gladly sacrifice my life, she did for me" I say. "King Dragon secret art, blast of destruction" I yell. My whole body envelops in light once more. For the final time. I feel my body rip apart. "I love you Wendy" I say as I feel my last second go by.

Third person POV

The whole mountain caves in on it's self. King still inside. "King, where are you" Erza yells as the dust clears. He was no where to be seen. Erza sat there in shock as rocks still fell in the crater.


	13. 13

My Demons

I should say before this begins I will explain kings powers and moves he uses in battle.

King dragon steel talon: is basically, a punch where his fist is covered in his white flame.

King dragon wing attack: is basically the same as Natsus wing attack just white flame.

King dragon roar: basic breath attack, just white fire instead of red.

King dragon kingly light: is a amp up breath attack.

King dragon blast of destruction: is basically king uses all of his power to become a magic bomb more of this will be explained later on.

King dragon cleansing light: is a healing move, it cleanses king of all magic expect his. (Note he can only use it if his power is at his peak, or he is desperate enough to build his power fast, that is why he didn't use it till after Wendy was hurt)

Kings POV

I awoke in a place of pure light. I looked around and saw Wendy laying a couple feet away. I rush over to her. She didn't look injured just sleeping. I shook her a little bit and she started to stir.

"where are we king" Wendy asks as she opens her eyes. "I don't know, I'm just glad your alive" I says as I pull her into a tight hug. "I'm never letting you go again" I say as tears come down my face.

"You are not quite alive, Dova-Kiin" a voice says. We both look around and we see nothing. "don't be afraid of us we come with good news" the voice says again.

"it's good to see you again, young one" another voice says. Wendy instantly perks up at hearing this. "Grandeeney?" Wendy asks not believing what she was hearing. "Yes, young one" Grandeeney says. Dragons heads start to appear above us. I recognize some of them. Igneal and Grandeeney are the only two I recognized. "so what are we" I ask. "You are in a median state, your not dead but your not alive" Igneal says. "so does that mean you all died" Wendy asks. "No young one, we are very much alive" Grandeeney says. "then where are you and why did you all disappear" Wendy asks. "child we did not want to leave but we were forced to" Igneal says. "Now onto the more pressing matters" he says. "Your time is not done young ones, you both will make it through this" he says lifting his head high. "but be warned, a great evil is coming you all will need to find the dragon's charm if this world has any hope of surviving" Igneal says. "what are those" I ask. "trust your instincts they will lead you there" Igneal says as he fads away. The white room starts to turn to black. "Wendy hold on to me" I say. As I turn around she is gone. "Wendy where are you" I yell as the room gets darker and darker. Then there was nothing no pain, no smell, no sight, just nothing at all.

Wendy's POV

All I felt was spinning. Everything was black and if felt like I was falling forever. Suddenly I could see my body. I dive for it. My spirit reconnects with my body. I shoot up awake.

"We have to find king he is hurt bad" I say. "Wendy we serched that pile of rocks all day, no one was in there not even Acnologia" Natsu says standing in the door way. "Trust me Natsu, he is there Igneal told me" she says. "You spoke to Igneal, where is he" Natsu asks. "I don't know, king and I were in some kind of middle state" I say.

"We need to find him, quick" I say,

"Wendy you need to rest, your body needs to recover" Merajane says, "let Natsu and them find him." Wendy didn't put up a protest. She just hoped they would find him in time.

Third person POV

The group searched for hours a top the rock pile. "King where are you" Lucy yells. They feel the ground shack.

"King Dragon roar" king yells as the pile of rocks on top of him fly away. They rush over to him. "King stay with us" Lucy says as she looks him over. "Hey Lucy, how is Wendy, is she okay" king asks. "Yes she is doing fine, but she won't if you die on us" Lucy says looking him over. His wounds are horrible. "I'll be fine, I just need someone to carry me back" king says. Grey and Natsu both carry king back. They get king back to the infirmary and lay him in bed next to Wendy.

"King you need to rest before we can do anything to help you" Merajane says as she puts the covers over him. "I will rest in a second, Merajane please help me up and over to Wendy and I promise I'll rest after that" king says. Merajane transforms into her demon soul and picks king up. He staggers over to Wendy. He leans down and kisses her forehead. "I love you my little sky dragon" at this Wendy smiles. "alright now I will sleep" king says as they stagger back to his bed. He lays down and Merajane covers him up. "she so beautiful when she sleeps" king says as he falls asleep.

"Will they be alright" Natsu asks standing at the door. Merajane walks out of the room and shuts the door. "Wendy will make it her injuries aren't that bad" Merajane says. "that's surprising, she is a strong girl" he says. " what happened to her" she asks. "she wouldn't let anyone hurt king, and when he faced her she wouldn't attack she just stood there with open arms" he says, " king still was under Acnologia's control and he let full attack on her, she didn't move and was hit directly with the full force of his attack" he says. Merajane gasps. "what about king" Natsu asks. "I don't know, he is strong but his wounds are horrible" Merajane says as she looks down. "it'll be alright Merajane both of them will make it, they couldn't live without the other and both of them know that" Natsu says as he walks Merajane up the stairs to the main hall.

Kings POV

I was back in the cave but I was out of my body. I saw my self standing there waiting. I saw my friends come in. I launched a attack and knocked them down. Wendy stands up. "King please, come back to me" she says. My body charges up a blast. "No Wendy get out of the way" I yell as I fly towards her. I pass right through her and her body goes flying from the blast. She hit the back wall hard. "Wendy" I yell flying over to her. I grab her hand. "Wendy please be okay" I say as I check her. Her eyes open and center on me. "Why, your just like Romeo" she says. I fall back from what she says. Her body fads away and I'm left in the cave.

"she is right, your just like him" a demonic voice says. I turn around and see my body walking towards me. "No you did this, I wouldn't dare hurt her, I love her" I say. "she dosent love you anymore" the voice says as the cave fades away to black. A vision appeared in front of me. It was Wendy talking to Lucy. "he is no good, he's is just like Romeo, all they did was beat me" Wendy says. The vision fades away. I snap awake. I was in a cold sweet. I look over to see Wendy still asleep. It was the middle of the night. I look at the bruises I had put on her. "How could she love me anymore, I'm just a monster" I say. I get up. Pain shoots through my whole body. I didn't care anymore. She didn't love me so their was no pain worse. I find a piece of paper and write a note and put it in Wendy's hand. I give her one last kiss on the forehead. "I love you my sky dragon, I'm sorry for what I did" I say as I walk out the door. I went in a random direction I didn't care. I just had to get away. A man I didn't recognize passed me he had a fairy tail mark. I just kept walking. All I could think about was Wendy but I couldn't turn back now she hated me. I looked up and I was in a snowy mountain area. My legs collapsed and I feel in the snow. I didn't think I was this hurt I had only made it a three miles away from the guild. "so this is where I die" I say as I feel the cold air rush across my back. "at least she is safe now" I say as I feel my eyelids get heavy. I feel something grab me and drag me. "I love you Wendy" I say as let the sleep take me over.

Wendy's POV

I start to wake up and they still hadn't found king cause I didn't see him here. I looked down and saw a note. I read it and tears came to my eyes. I jump out of bed and rush up stairs. I see Merajane behind the bar.

"Wendy you need to rest" Merajane says as she sees Wendy. "Merajane help, king is gone, he left" I say as I show her the note. She reads it and gets a shocked face. "do you know where he could of gone" she asks. "I don't know, why would he think I hated him, especially with his child still alive inside me" I say. "he probably feels guilty for what happened" she says. I couldn't do anything but cry.

"Hey what's all the noise about" a male voice asks. I look around and see Guildarts laying on one of the tables. He gets up and I rush over to him. "King left, he thinks I hate him" I say. "is he your boyfriend cause I heard you got a new one" he says. I forgot Guildarts didn't know him. "Yes" I say. "he left sometime last night" I say. "could it be the guy I saw when I came in" he asks. "it probably was, which way did he go" I ask. He went towards the snowy mountains" he says. "alright" I say as I start to rush out the door. "Wendy wait your in no condition to go out" Merajane says. I stop and turn around. "let Guildarts go get him" she says. "He can come along but I will not stay behind this time I have to find him" I says as I rush out of the guild. I hear footsteps behind me. I look behind me and see Guildarts behind me. We run to the mountains. "kid slow down your gonna hurt yourself" Guildarts says as he catches up to me. "No I have to find him" I says as I press on. "finding him Will be no use if you hurt yourself, he will just blame himself again" he says as he grabs my arm. I slowed down and we walked together. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Had I hurt are baby."ahhhhhhhhhhhh" I scream as the pain gets worse. I clutch my stomach. "Wendy are you okay" Guildarts asks. "I don't know my stomach hurts" I say as I collapse into the snow. Guildarts picks me up and carries me into a cave near by. He sets me down on the cave floor. I clutch my stomach hard. It felt like something was being ripped out of me. "Wendy you're bleeding" Guildarts says. I look up at the ground between my legs. I could see a trail of blood. "I killed him" I say crying harder now. "Now he will never forgive himself" I say. "killed who Wendy" he asks. "my baby, I was about a month pregnant and now I've killed it" I say barely able to speak. My voice was a combination of grunts of pain and cries of misery. I hear footsteps approaching the cave. I tried to stand up but the pain in my stomach was to much. All I could do was sit here and wait to see what ever was coming. I see a small figure. "who are you" Guildarts asks. The figure points at us and we are instantly put to sleep.

Third person POV

Wendy was laying next to a fire. She wakes up and looks around. All her pain was gone. She saw guild arts laying on the other side of the fire. She gets up and look around we are in a small hut. She walks to the door, before she can get there someone opens the door and walks through. " don't hurt me" Wendy squeals in fear. The figure is in a hood and I thick robe. It wore some kind of mask. The person points at Wendy and signals her to come along. Wendy follows and is led into a room with king in it.


	14. 14 to be continued, in the next story

My Demons

Wendy was standing over her loves body. He was almost froze to death. His body lay stiff but you could still hear his heart beat. She activates her magic. The person grabs her shoulder as she makes contact. The pain goes through he and to the person behind her. The pain was definitely a lot less now. Kings wounds were slowly starting to heal up. The person let's go cause the pain was to much. "ahhhhhhhh" Wendy screams as kings full magic is turned on her. She continues her healing the magic dark magic coursing through her. "Stop, you'll kill yourself" the figure says. He tries to grab Wendy but a barrier was now surrounding them. The last wound is sealed and Wendy falls over. King snaps awake. He looks around and sees Wendy and the figure. Wendy was knocked out. "what did you do to her" king says as he covers his hand in white fire.

"she was healing you and this happened" Guildarts says as he walks in the room. "Wait she was healing me, stupid that could kill her" king says. "what do you mean" Guildarts asks. "my magic might be pure white flame but it is made of dark magic, and your magic and dark magic don't mix , and when Wendy heals someone, her magic and the one she is healing magic course through her body" king says as he goes back to Wendy. "this is gonna hurt" king says. "King Dragon heavenly light" he says as his whole body glows with a heavenly glow. The glow fills the hut. As the light fades king falls over. " What did that do" Guildarts asks. "that spell destroys all dark magic in the area, along with mine" king says. "are you saying you have no magic anymore" Guildarts asks. "for all I know yes, I've never used that spell" king says. "I only learned it when I killed Acnologia, the king of dragons reviled a lot of spells that will destroy me if I use them and that was one that was told to destroys my magic" king says as he sits up. "these spells use dark magic and magic combined into one, and you would expect that does horrible things to the caster" he says. "I knew one before Acnologia I used it on him, it was supposed to kill me and it about did" he says. "but any price is worth paying to save her" he says as he moves the hair out of her face. "You truly do love her" Guildarts says. "Yes but she probably hates me now, I almost killed her twice now and she was just trying to save me" king says looking at Wendy. "from what I saw in the guild you have nothing to worry about she is completely in love with you" Guildarts says. "I see it in her eyes, it's the same look you give her" Guildarts says. Wendy coughs repeatedly. She opens her eyes.

"King your alive" Wendy says in a weak voice. "I am thanks to you, but I don't want you to do that ever again" king says as he grabs her hand. "my magic isn't the same as yours" he says. "I know, he told me" Wendy says as she points to the figure behind king. A small figure in a cloak and mask was sitting there. He removed his mask and hood. It is a ex-seed. "so you finally, found me" king says. "Jackal" king says. His red fur burned like fire, his black eyes were deep and full of freight. "it's been to long king" jackal says.

The end

This is The end of this story I will have a new one coming soon. It will be the continuation of this one but will be different. I know this story wasn't the best but I felt like wrighting it. The first part of this story is based off a friend that is going through a situation simular to that. I will not say her name on her, but that's what inspired this story. I Wright to cop with situation and for fun. Please leave good criticism, on the story not my endless grammar mistakes. I've never been the best at English rules.


End file.
